Et nul jamais ne les contemplera
by Lentilles
Summary: Luna a tout perdu, jusqu'à son espoir pour l'humanité.


_Luna entre l'épisode 4x08 "God Complex" et le 4x10 "Die All, Die Merrily". Spoilers, donc._

* * *

 _._

 _Les fleurs valent pour les yeux. Mais les plus belles sont celles dont j'ai fleuri la mer pour honorer des morts. Et nul jamais ne les contemplera. (A. de Saint-Exupéry)_

 _._

Cette fois-ci, ils la laissent partir sans protester. _Parce qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de moi,_ elle pense amèrement. Puis, elle se corrige : _parce qu'ils n'ont plus d'utilité pour mon sang._ Sinon, ils l'auraient enfermée, ils l'auraient volée, ils l'auraient tuée s'ils pensaient que ça les aiderait.

Ils disent vouloir sauver l'humanité, demandent des sacrifices en ce nom, mais l'instant où le sacrifice vient d'eux, ils abandonnent l'idée. Parce que, en plus de la gentillesse, il leur manque la plus simple intégrité.

Luna quitte l'île à la nage. L'eau est froide, les courants agités et sa hanche est gourde et douloureuse, mais elle fend l'eau néanmoins. Même, elle n'est pas contre l'idée de se noyer. Elle pourrait se fondre et rejoindre dans les abîmes tous ceux qui sont morts, tous les gens dans son cœur. Se dissoudre dans le courant et retrouver son frère, et Derrick, et ses enfants. Elle pense à Adria. Elle pense à Nyko.

 _De l'eau nous sommes venus, à l'eau nous retournerons._

Mais elle arrive sur l'autre rive. Elle est trempée jusqu'à l'os, éreintée jusqu'à la moelle et désespérée jusqu'à l'âme, mais elle est vivante. Elle est toujours vivante et les gens qu'elle aime sont toujours morts et les choses en lesquelles elle a cru n'existent toujours pas. Luna se traîne sur la plage, vacillante et boitillante, une forme courbée, brisée, les cheveux collés aux visages et les sanglots dans la gorge.

Ses larmes sont pour l'homme anonyme qu'elle n'a pas essayé de sauver, pour la part d'elle qu'on lui a volée. Pour ses idéaux, qui sont si durs à tenir quand ils ne sont partagés par personne. Elle pleure pour l'envie de vivre qui l'a trahie une fois encore, pour la férocité avec laquelle son frère l'a attaquée, et pour la férocité avec laquelle elle l'a attaqué en retour. Elle pleure et elle crie pour son rêve qui lui a été arraché, tout comme ses enfants.

Elle est une banshee, une femme hurlant dans le vide d'un monde qui n'est pas le sien. Le mythe dirait qu'elle porte une malédiction, celle de survivre à ses aimés, une promesse de désespoir pour elle-même. On la cherche pour son sang, sans croire ses avertissements qu'il n'apportera jamais rien de bon. Quand on le réalise, c'est trop tard : on est corrompu et elle est brisée un peu plus.

Luna n'a plus rien. Si même les célestes, qui ont pourtant grandi loin de la dictature du sang, loin de la cruauté justifiée par le pragmatisme, loin de la violence nommée honneur, si même eux s'abaissent à violer son consentement et à renier leurs principes pour leur bénéfice et juste leur bénéfice, alors Luna n'a plus rien à protéger. Son clan est mort, sa plate-forme est déserte, sa paix est illusoire et la fin du monde viendra dans quelques jours.

 _Mon sang me protégera,_ elle songe. _Je survivrai à la fin du monde._ Avec l'apocalypse viendra la solitude, avec la solitude viendra la paix. Plus personne pour s'entretuer. Plus personne pour se blesser. Plus personne pour se mentir. Ses idéaux survivront avec elle tandis que la guerre mourra avec les guerriers.

Avec la paix viendra la mélancolie.

Luna sera le dernier être humain sur terre.

La gorge à vif et la poitrine creuse, elle décide que c'est une fin plus douce que ce que l'humanité mérite.

.

La douleur dans sa hanche n'est plus qu'un léger murmure dans ses mouvements. Luna se demande si ce qu'ils ont volé se réparera aussi vite. Elle se demande si la malédiction leur a aussi été transmise, ou si c'est son fardeau seule.

Elle est un fantôme, un spectre qui hante le monde dans son crépuscule. Chaque personne qu'elle voit mourra bientôt, mais elle est déjà morte. Elle a succombé petit à petit, un peu plus chaque jour depuis sa naissance ; son sang l'a rongée de l'intérieur, lentement, continuellement et chaque personne qui lui a été arrachée a pris avec elle un morceau de sa vie. Elle s'est détachée de l'humanité pour flotter dans les limbes, là où la mort est supportable, là où le désespoir n'est que le bruit des vagues en arrière-plan et son corps un coquillage échoué sur le rivage. Luna erre en attendant que le monde la rattrape.

Luna erre en attendant l'oubli.

Elle entend les rumeurs du conclave avant d'entendre celles du bunker de la première commandante. Des enfants, dans la ferme où elle s'est arrêtée, babillent rêveusement sur leur champion, si puissant, si déterminé, qui tuera tout le monde et sauvera leur clan. Leurs parents approuvent avec des hochements de tête fermes.

 _C'est la fin du monde et ils ne pensent qu'à tuer,_ elle réalise. _Ils ne penseront jamais à autre chose. Ils ne voudront jamais autre chose._ Mourir comme survivre, ils veulent le faire couverts de leur gloire et du sang des autres, et Luna, horrifiée, n'a plus assez d'empathie pour pleurer. Alors elle part pour Polis.

Elle n'a plus de clan à sauver, mais elle sait de toute façon que rien ne sera jamais sauvé par la mort. Rien ne grandira jamais d'un conclave. Rien que la haine, la violence, la cruauté et ce désir honteux de survivre qui mange l'âme pour ne cracher qu'un vide béant en remplacement.

Luna n'a plus de clan à sauver, mais elle a une idéologie à exterminer. Elle n'a plus rien à perdre, ni son clan, _mort mort mort, mes enfants sont morts_ , ni sa paix, _en miettes en miettes en miettes, et les morceaux piétinés,_ ni elle-même, _maudite maudite maudite, ma volonté défaite_ , alors elle embrasse le vide dans sa poitrine et décide de leur prouver une fois pour toute que les seuls fruits du meurtre sont les ténèbres de l'âme et que ces ténèbres les détruiront tous.

Ils ont voulu faire d'elle une tueuse, elle exaucera leur vœu. Elle sera le héraut qui sonnera le glas de l'humanité, le déluge qui nettoiera le monde de sa cruauté.

Luna sera le dernier être humain sur terre, et c'est exactement ce qu'ils méritent.


End file.
